


У Линга своровали жопу

by calm_person



Series: У Линга своровали жопу [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calm_person/pseuds/calm_person
Summary: Что же делать Синему Зяблику, когда Сын Дракона так хочет осквернить его прекрасное тело? Согласится конечно же!
Relationships: Ling & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: У Линга своровали жопу [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837795
Kudos: 2





	У Линга своровали жопу

В землях рассвета уже давно бушуют войны. Чтобы отдохнуть от бесконечных битв, Линг решил отдохнуть на стеночке и восполнить очки лёгкости, но не тут-то было. Из ниоткуда, окутанный пламенем, прибежал Зилонг, и сбросил Линга в кусты. Он хотел было сказать что-то, но боец прижал его к стене и жадно засосал в губы. Линг опешил. Не понимая что происходит, он попытался вырваться, но поцелуи были столь сладки и жарки, что сил сопротивляться не осталось. Он зацепился рукой за рукав Зилонга и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим действием. Хоть Линг и был выше своего "противника", он чувствовал себя таким маленьким в его страстных объятиях.

Сын дракона не хотел останавливаться на одних поцелуях. Он начал раздевать тающего от его действий парня, нещадно срывая одежду кусками. Они оба знали, что потом она восстановится, поэтому старались скорее оголить друг друга. Если посмотреть на них со стороны, казалось что два разъярённых зверя никак не могут насытиться друг другом.  
Покончив с одеждой, Зилонг нашел маленькую плоскую грудь Линга, и присосался к одному из сосков. Синий зяблик томно вздохнул и руками ухватился за голову своего ублажителя. Его грудь ещё никогда не чувствовала себя так хорошо.

Пока смертоносный убийца наслаждался ласками сверху, Зилонг пробрался к его сокровенному месту снизу и одной рукой начал массировать возбуждённый член, а другой дырочку, в которую собирался вставить свое копьё. Линг вздрогнул, и первый тихий стон вырвался из его уст. Зилонг наконец оторвался от, уже красного и опухшего, соска Линга и тот снова вовлек его в страстный поцелуй.

Через какое-то время Зилонг повернул Линга лицом  
к стенке, и, достав смазку, налил ее меж его упругих булочек. Сначала он массировал только внешнюю часть, но потом понемногу начал вводить один палец. Линг сжался и напрягся, но нежные поцелуи бойца заставляли расслабиться и наслаждаться. Когда он привык к одному пальцу, Зилонг ввел два, а потом и три. Блондин еле сдерживал стоны и томно дышал, в то время как член партнёра становился все больше и твёрже от возбуждения.

Попочка Линга наконец была более-менее разработана, поэтому можно было уже начинать, но Зилонг остановился и прошептал ему на ушко:

— Может смажешь мой член своей слюнкой, чтобы входить было легче?

Линг нервно сглотнул и опустился на колени. Он небрежно взял огромный хуй Зилонга в ручки и медленно облизал головку. На вкус он был солоноват, но в мозгу парня все настолько перевернулось, что для него это было как огромная сладкая конфетка. Он начал жадно лизать его и заглатывать, пытаясь не задеть зубами, а Зилонг одной рукой держал его за голову и глубоко дышал, закрыв глаза. На пике он вынул член изо рта Линга и кончил себе в руку. Убийца все ещё стоял на коленях и, увидев, что из кулака длинноволосого вытекает белая жидкость, быстро словил каплю своим язычком и попробовал на вкус. Зилонг усмехнулся и спросил:

— Ну как тебе мой йогурт?

— Сладко,— не задумываясь ответил Линг.

Зилонг поднял его с колен, снова поставил лицом к стене и намазал задний проход спермой из руки. После ещё нескольких минут растяжки, они оба сгорали от нетерпения, и хоть Зилонг и кончил совсем недавно, стояк его не уменьшился даже на миллиметр.

Боец наконец решил начинать их ритуал соития, и, потершись о вход, вошёл всей головкой. Линг простонал, и когда Зилонг резко вошёл во всю длину, он застонал ещё громче. Из кустов начали доноситься пошлые шлепки вперемешку со стонами двух роскошных мужчин, которые слились в одно целое. С ростом темпа стоны становились громче, а атмосфера вокруг накалилась до максимума. Зилонг вдалбливался в мускулистое тело Линга, одной рукой дрочил его член, а другой ласкал соски. У синего зяблика в голове стало совсем пусто и единственное что он мог- это насаживаться на огромное оружие своего длинноволосого друга и между стонами просить не останавливаться. Его похотливая попка хотела большего, и Зилонг выполнял это желание целиком.

Когда ноги Линга совсем перестали его держать, Зилонг повернул его к себе, положил его ноги себе на бедра и поднял, держа за полу попья. Линг только и делал, что ерзал и просил поскорее в него войти. Он был похож на омегу в период течки. Когда он наконец почувствовал в себе Зилонга младшего, он сам стал на нем скакать и громко стонать. Когда у Линга кончились силы и он почти перестал двигаться, Зилонг возобновил свой темп, вжимая его покрытую засосами спину во все ту же стену. Линг кончил уже несколько раз, и его маленький дружок уже не стоял, но он все равно продолжал просить не останавливаться.

Они ещё долго трахались в тех кустах, пока Зилонг наконец не кончил последний раз. Попка Линга была заполнена сладкой спермой, и это доставляло ему огромное удовольствие. 

Они вдвоем упали на землю, пытаясь остановить сильную отдышку. Когда дыхание наконец успокоилось, Линг спокойно поднялся, восстановил одежду и наклонился к Зилонгу, вовлекая в поцелуй. "Если захочешь повторить, ты знаешь где меня найти"- сказал он, прежде чем ускакать на свою базу. И, хоть за его длинным подолом этого видно не было, через его узенькие штаны медленно вытекала сперма.


End file.
